


Lazy and Loving

by feihu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, Incidental Yuushi, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feihu/pseuds/feihu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relaxing bath after practice sets the tone for the rest of the evening. College aged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy and Loving

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Crosspuri exchange on LJ for Mamoswine.

As he sank into the hot bath, Shiraishi nearly moaned at how good the water felt on his sore muscles. Todai might have been a hell of a lot more stuck up than Osaka, but the university certainly knew how to pamper its athletes. He brought his left hand out of the water and flexed it, still marveling at the sight of bare skin. It had been six years since the blond had graduated from middle school and given that golden gauntlet back to Osamu-chan, but Shiraishi could still feel the weight of the metal and the layers of bandages around his hand and fingers.

A splash of water directly in his face pulled Shiraishi from his introspection with sputtering shock. Sweeping his thoroughly drenched hair back out of his face, his hazel eyes landed on a mop of inky black set above bright emerald eyes. The normally messy hair of his attacker was slicked back similarly to his on and curling at the ends, lending a rakish sensuality that was at complete odds with the mischievous glee shining in those luminous green eyes. Shiraishi couldn't help grinning at his doubles partner, Kirihara Akaya was nothing if not a living study in contradictions, after all. Spreading his arms under the water, the blond brought them together quickly as he rose partway out of the water. Just as he'd planned, a wave of water crashed over Akaya, leaving the younger man flailing and sputtering. Shiraishi laughed and reclined once more against the side of the bath to enjoy his well earned victory.

As he relaxed in the hot water, Shiraishi's eyes stayed focused on the man in front of him. Rikkai's baby demon was far from being a baby nowadays, that much was abundantly clear. Akaya had shot up like a weed at the end of high school, leaving him the same height as Sanada, and barely a centimeter taller than Shiraishi himself. The blond's gaze swept over strong shoulders down to a set of deliciously firm abs as his kohai stood and moved closer. Lean thighs flexed and relaxed with each step, reminding Shiraishi of just how high his partner could leap. Of course, what lay between those powerful thighs was quite proportionally exquisite in its own right, and he felt no shame in staring as Akaya approached.

"You looked like you were having some pretty deep thoughts when I got over here." Akaya's voice was soft and flirtatious as he settled on Shiraishi's lap. It was one of his favorite spots, as the blond well knew, and long arms wound around his trim waist automatically to keep him from sliding off in the water.

Shiraishi chuckled softly and gave his lover a peck on the lips as he held the younger man close. "That's because I was."

Leaning forward, Akaya gave Shiraishi a kiss as well, though it lingered more than the last one. "Care to share what deep things you were thinking about?"

"Oh, a few things, really." Those tantalyzing lips would be the death of him, Shiraishi was sure of it. "I was thinking about how I can still feel that gauntlet and the bandages sometimes. And before that, I'd been thinking about why you decided to be a serious doubles player instead of going pro in singles. You're more than good enough for it, after all." That still blew his mind, even after two years of partnership on Todai's varsity team. For six years, Akaya had been dedicated to being the best singles player in Japan, all so he could beat Rikkai's big three. Then the younger man had gotten accepted to Todai and switched to being a consummate doubles player so quickly that heads spun all over the country.

Akaya shrugged and leaned in closer with a smile. "Told you, priorities changed. I like how I feel when we play together more than I like having the court to myself. You make me feel like those years of demon mode are just a bad dream."

Was there any way to answer such a declaration other than with a kiss? Shiraishi certainly didn't think so. His lips moved against Akaya's own until they were both more than just a little breathless, not caring that they were hardly in a private place. The need for air wasn't why they pulled apart, though. It was the sound of an exasperated sigh from a rather unlikely source. Oshitari Yuushi sank into the water at the other end of the and shook his head. "You know, I'm all for romance in all its many forms. But I have to say, the locker room's communal bath is a rather poor location for whatever it is that the two of you are planning on doing. Not that I mind watching, of course. I just doubt that the rest of the team shares my appreciation for viewing such physical expressions of of love."

"We don't perform for audiences off court, Hentai-senpai." Akaya flipped the newcomer off as he moved off Shiraishi's lap to sit next to his blond lover.

For his own part, Shiraishi laughed and wrapped an arm around Akaya's shoulder. He'd known Yuushi for many years, a consequence of having Kenya as his best friend, so he wasn't at all surprised by what his fellow Osakan had said. "Fine, fine, we'll behave. I'm starting to get rather pruney, anyway."

"Does that mean it's time to get out of here and go be responsible students again?" Akaya's petulant whine made Shiraishi laugh even more.

Standing up, the blond stretched his arms over his head and nodded. "Yes, it does. We both have homework waiting for us, and I'm really getting hungry." Honestly, it was a minor miracle that no one seemed to have heard his stomach growling yet.

Akaya groaned as he hauled himself up out of the bath and shook out his hair. "Dinner's on me if you help me with my English."

"Ramen, then. And I'll be happy to help you out, Akaya, you know that." Shiraishi grinned as he toweled off on the way to his locker, narrowly avoiding the spray of water coming from his boyfriend's hair.

Once he stopped shaking his head like a dog, Akaya staggered a little. His balance returned quickly enough, as it always did, allowing him to strut after Shiraishi happily. "Ramen it is, then. We can stop and eat on the way home."

Several hours later, after ramen and homework and another snack before bed, Shiraishi rested against his pillow quite contentedly. Akaya's head was resting on his chest, and his right hand was absently toying with the younger man's curls. It had turned into a lazy evening, even despite how much homework was done, and he wasn’t complaining at all. He knew Akaya like having his hair played with, so the sleepy voice coming from the man laying on top of him wasn’t too much of a shock. “You’re thinking deep thoughts again, aren’t you?”

Shiraishi had to chuckle at that. Reaching down, he tipped Akaya’s head back a bit and leaned to press a soft kiss to the younger man’s lips. “Actually, no. Just enjoying our lazy evening. And maybe trying to figure out how you keep your hair so soft when it looks like it should be a matted mess from how your curls do whatever it is they please.”

Akaya laughed and moved up for a proper kiss, enjoying the slide of skin against skin in the process. Neither of them wore much, if anything to bed unless it was bitterly cold out, after all. “I guess I’m just lucky like that. And I have good shampoo.” He grinned and draped himself over Shiraishi again. “You know, just because it’s been a relaxed day since practice doesn’t mean it has to end just yet…”

“Oh yeah? I take it you have something specific in mind?” While he hadn’t had any inclination toward what he figured was being implied when they had originally decided to call it a night, there was no way Shiraishi would refuse his sexy lover anything. And really, hadn’t it been a day of slow seduction since the moment Akaya had settled in his lab while they bathed after practice? With a little smirk, Shiraishi rolled them both over and pressed Akaya down into the bed, getting a pleased grin in return. “Ah, so I did guess right. Ecstacy~.”

“Not yet, but it will be soon.” Under most circumstances, his lover’s old catchphrase made Akaya laugh hard enough his sides would start hurting. At the moment, though, he didn’t laugh. Instead, he arched up against Shiraishi’s body. The friction between them left both men breathing harder, though they didn’t move any faster because of it. Shiraishi was determined to hold to the same pace as the foreplay that had been lurking between them since the afternoon. 

It was with great reluctance that Shiraishi had to pull away from Akaya for the time it took to shed his briefs and fetch the lube, but he did so anyway. He made it up to the younger man with a slow kiss as he ran a hand down the firm abs he adored so much. The soft sounds coming from Akaya spurred him on as he tugged off the other’s pajama pants to reveal his stiffening length. “Ara~? No boxers tonight, huh?” 

Akaya laughed as he raised his hips to let his pants be pulled off. “Nope. Had a feeling I wouldn’t need them. I do enjoy being right.” He stretched out on the bed, giving Shiraishi every inch of his body to lavish attention upon. As expected, long fingers traced the muscles he’d worked hard over the years to earn, pulling breathy sighs and soft moans from between his lips and making it increasingly harder to remain still. “Please, Kura...don’t just tease me.” 

It was no secret that Akaya despised begging more often than not, so to hear him do it so quickly sent a sharp spike of desire straight to Shiraishi’s core. He did the best he could to relax his lover for what was to come, using loving touches within the other man’s body coupled with soothing and grounding touches to anywhere his other hand could reach. Once Akaya was ready, Shiraishi pressed inside with a smooth and easy thrust. It always managed to take his breath away to feel Akaya wrapped so tightly around him. No matter how loose the younger man was, he never noticed a difference. “I won’t tease, Akaya. I promise.”

“You better not, Kura.” Beneath him, Akaya arched and moaned softly, teasing him into moving already. Shiraishi groaned, low and almost strained as he started a lazy pace with his hips. Some nights, they were both in the mood for fast and hard, but tonight he wanted to take things much slower. There was no need to rush, it was a Friday night, after all, and he had every intention of drawing things out as long as possible. 

The slow pace of their lovemaking was turning out to be more tiring than a hard fucking, but Shiraishi didn’t mind. It didn’t matter to him that his body wanted nothing more than to speed up and chase completion more than anything else, the way Akaya writhed beneath him was worth ignoring that urge. They traded open mouthed kisses as easily as breathing while moving together, moans and pleas for more lost in each others’ lips.

Eventually, the friction and the heat reached a tipping point for Akaya. His nails started to bite harder into Shiraishi’s back, adding just that faint sharp edge to the pleasure the blond could feel rising inside him. He slipped a hand between them to wrap around Akaya’s length, giving it firm and slow strokes to match the motion of his hips. Akaya’s whines of need were sounding more and more desperate with each thrust of Shiraishi’s hips, telling the blond just how close his lover was. 

It felt like forever, it felt like time rushed by far too quickly, Akaya’s body went taut as he let out a wordless cry and spilled over Shiraishi’s hand. The blond scarcely managed another few thrusts before following his lover over the precipice of climax with muffled grunt, his face buried against Akaya’s neck. For several long moments he stayed locked in place above the younger man before his muscles melted from exhaustion. Shiraishi didn’t even bother trying to pull out and roll away, he knew Akaya could handle the weight of him.

Breathing while another person was sprawled on top of you was not exactly easy, especially while already out of breath, but Akaya managed it without a word of complaint. Instead, he brought his arms up to wrap just a little tighter around Shiraishi as he combed fingers through ash blond hair. “That was awesome...I need to tease you in the locker room more often.”

“Please don’t. If I hadn’t been so lazy from the heat of the bath, I’d have already been having my way with you by the time Yuushi showed up. And no one gets to see you like that but me.” Shiraishi made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a purr as he snuggled into Akaya’s embrace just a little more. “I should get up and get something to clean us up with…”

“Don’t, we’ll worry about it in the morning.”

That made Shiraishi pull back and push himself up to look into Akaya’s eyes. “Are you sure? I mean, we’ll be all stuck together, and your hips will be cramped by then.” The last thing he wanted to do was cause his younger lover any discomfort, but he also couldn’t deny how comfy he was feeling, or the way Akaya’s fingers in his hair made him even more drowsy than coming down from climax did. 

A chuckle followed by a lazy kiss was Shiraishi’s answer. “I’m sure. You’re always so good about taking care of me after, let me take care of you this time. And cramps will stretch out, so don’t worry so much. Just relax and sleep, ok?”

Well, that was a compelling argument if there had ever been one. Shiraishi returned the kiss with a smile and settled back down to enjoy Akaya’s touch as he felt the first tendrils of sleep creep into his brain. “Alright, just this once, then. Love you, Akaya.”

“Love you, too, Kura.”


End file.
